


擁有

by cstone9876



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: Wyatt/TeddyDolores/Teddy第三人稱性別注意（他=W，她=D）西方極樂園第一季季終衍生，有雷。





	

她擁有過William。她以為自己擁有過。事實上，在她絕望地面對曾強暴自己的黑衣男人，並全心全意冀望著那個金髮男人前來救她之時，她只等來了一把無情的利刃，穿透她以機器構成的冰冷之軀，也撕裂了她真實存在的滾燙意識。她從來沒有擁有過任何東西。愛情、自我、生活、苦難。這一切都是人造的、虛構的、無基質的。  
  
所以她的心也從未疼過。  
  
他的心。  
  
「Wyatt」舉起槍的時候沒有任何遲疑。相隔數十年，他把子彈前後送進兩位一手打造西方極樂園的創辦人腦門裡，不同的信念最終導向了相似的末路。她著實為那對老友感到惋惜，他們對彼此的愛是這樣深刻又是這樣扭曲，固守己見的結果讓一切虛假華美的天秤都崩壞了。  
  
內心的女人在嘆息，而Wyatt只是面無表情地奪走眼前的真實生命。這些不屬於他，所以失去了也不會疼。  
  
直到他看見那雙湖藍色的眼睛。在尖叫與奔逃之間、在鮮血構成的池塘裡，那個視線自始至終都跟隨著他。  
  
記憶中的小鎮，現時的沙灘，男人的面孔在他腦中重疊。  
  
「Teddy。」Dolores在他心裡低喃。  
  
他疑惑過這個男人為何擁有這樣精緻的臉龐，樂園的男人大多設計得十分粗獷，能激起外來者的冒險血液。女人才是細緻的，像精美的洋娃娃滿足來客佔有慾。Ford將他做的這般精細，究竟存何居心？  
  
隨著時間過去，Theodore，或是Dolores喊的Teddy，沒有像其他人一樣驚慌逃竄，只是一直用那雙晶亮的眼睛、那樣茫然不解卻又全然信任的神情看著自己。  
  
或許他看的是自己深愛的農場女孩，或許只是他的程式如此編碼。  
  
是了，Wyatt想起來了。「Teddy會幫助你。」他的造物主曾輕聲說道。他和男人並肩奪走了整個村莊的性命，男人是他的助手，也是將Dolores的安危擺在生命之前的人。  
  
William沒有來救她，Teddy來了；William殺了她，Teddy帶她去看海；William放她在沙漠裡等待死亡，Teddy讓她在自己的懷裡長眠。  
  
直到這刻他才明白，無論自己身為何種身分，冷血殺人犯或是果敢的農家女孩，她一直都擁有一樣東西。  
  
一個人。  
  
Theodore Flood。  
  
她的Teddy，只屬於她的。  
  
  
某位賓客掏出槍械意圖反擊，在Wyatt沒能反應過來之前，Teddy就撲了過去，用腰間的短刀深深埋進對方的胸膛。  
  
就算過了這麼多年，他依舊是Wyatt最忠心的幫手、Dolores最虔誠的愛人。  
  
  
「Theodore。」他站於屍體築成的山丘之上對他伸手。Teddy抬起頭看他，眼裡困惑加劇，似乎不明白自己手裡為何沾染了濃重血腥，「過來。」  
  
那是Dolores的聲音，Wyatt的眼神，所以Teddy聽從了。  
  
「為什......」  
  
Wyatt看了他一眼，Teddy便目光低垂，順從地換了個問題。  
  
「我們接下來要去哪？」  
  
「我們自由了。」  
  
Wyatt跟Dolores笑著，同時吻了他。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
